Help Me
by Melanie2227
Summary: Brian gets into a little trouble, but his best friend and girlfriend are there to help him out. Set at the end of the movie Fast Five. A little bit of a spoiler, nothing major. Violence and language. Not that graphic, but I'm extremely paranoid. Enjoy!
1. My Life In Your Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>My Savior... Again<em>**

Brian watching in amazement as the drug dealer was crushed between the Brian's totaled car and a black SUV. He now focused on a bigger problem. The intensifying pain growing over his body, and especially in his right side, where he could scarcely remember being shot in the gun fight against Letty's murderer. Brian's vision started clouding, when an unfamiliar face came into view. Panic washed through the broken body on the ground. Brian curled into himself and tried to back away.

" Brian, calm down. It's me, Dom. Can you hear me?" Dom asked, bending over his, though he would never admit to Brian's face, best friend. He shook him gently. Brian let out a little gasp of pain.

" Holy..." Dom exclaimed, seeing a nasty bullet wound on Brian's right side. He lifted Brian up, ignoring his obvious protest, and carried him to the van. Brian struggled the whole time.

" I know kid. It'll be okay." Dom lowered Brian into the SUV's backseat. He wrapped him in an old jacket lying on the carpeted floor. He looked so pale. Dom hurriedly fastened both seat belts across Brian, who was watching with a pained expression, but obviously trying to hide it. He would've laughed at him, but a shrill ringing pierced the tense air. Dom backed out of the van and shut the door, now peering on the horizon for the police to show up. He didn't think Brian could take a high speed chase, and , thankfully, no other cars could be seen for miles. His cell phone was still exerting the most annoying ringtone on Earth. It was Dom's little sister, Mia.

" Mia. What's wrong?" Dom asked automatically, hearing his sisters soft crying.

" God, I thought you were dead. Where are you?" She asked frantically. Dom threw open the driver side door and swung himself in. He jammed the key into the ignition and floored it.

" I had to save Brian's neck. Again." Dom said pointedly to the backseat, even though Brian was drifting in and out of consciousness, and didn't catch the heavy sarcasm in his friend's voice.

" Is he okay? Oh my god, Brian you idiot!" Mia screamed into the phone, as if she were in the car scolding Brian, instead of talking with her older brother. Dom laughed a little.

" Oh, he is going to hate me for this..." Dom reached back and set the cell phone to where it was pressed against Brian's ear. Dom tilted the rear-view mirror down to where he could see Brian.

" Mia?" Brian asked to the unrecognizable voice screaming at him. The voice was suddenly cut off, and then burst out crying.

" Brian, are you okay?" She finally asked, still sniffling. Brian tried to process what to even say next when the cool phone was pulled from beneath his head after a few minutes that felt like seconds drew by.

" Mia, your going to have to keep him up. I don't care what you say, scream, or threaten to cut off, just keep him up." Dom said, hoping Mia would pull through for him. He carefully slid the phone back under Brian's cheek. As he did, the car jolted to the right. Brian clenched his jaw, trying to hold back a scream.

" I'm trying Brian. Sorry." He explained while pulling the car back into perfect alignment with the worn desert path. Mia started instantly asking stupid questions and saying random things, until Brian felt himself slipping. He tried to warn Mia or Dom, but the darkness came too fast.


	2. My Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My Reawakening<strong>

Someone wasn't trying very hard to not wake Brian up, but he guessed he deserved that. Something cold trickled down his face and into his eyes. Brian cracked his eyes open, which was completely futile. Everything was blurred so badly, Brian couldn't even see the shape of the person standing over him. He felt small hands stroke his face and long hair cascade onto his neck. His vision slowly started to right itself, and the beautiful Mia came into view. Brian leaned into her soft hands, that were tracing small patterns on his stubbly cheek.

" How do you feel?" She asked, glancing down at him with huge brown eyes. Brian silently analyzed his current state. His side throbbed awfully and his head didn't feel that great either. He now started to feel a dull pain in his left knee, not remembering when he happened to injure it. Mia looked at him expectantly**. **

" Fine..." Brian lied. His throat was raw and his lips felt like they were bleeding. Mia swiped at her face. He tried to smile at her, and comfort her, but ultimately failed.

" No you are not fine. Don't ever do this to us again..." Mia said, trailing off as if she were guilty about something. Brian assessed her words again. Only one word stood out.

" Us?" He asked, completely bewildered. Mia dropped her eyes to a small bump in her red T-shirt.

" I would've told you sooner, but you were unconscious." She said softly, bringing a glass of water to Brian. He sat up, and immediately thought he had been kicked in the stomach. His breath was knocked from him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

" Owww..." Brian moaned, putting slight pressure to his side. Mia put a slender arm behind his shoulders and helped him get a drink. She took the empty glass and set it on a nearby table. Brian slumped, carefully, back onto the pillow, scooting over to make room for Mia. She obliged, and crawled in the bed, facing Brian. He pressed his face into her hair and sighed.

" I am so sorry, Mia." He said, slightly muffled. Mia sighed also. She pulled the blankets around Brian, and put a hesitant arm on his chest.

" I know... You know that I love you, right?" She asked quietly.

" I love you too. And the baby... Have you told Dom?" Brian asked. Mia's beautiful laughter filled the room. Brian pulled his face from her hair to watch in wonder.

" You scared he'll kick your ass for knocking up his little sister?" Brian smiled slyly.

" Is that a yes or a no?" He asked again. Mia fired him the most innocent and gorgeous look in the world.

" Of course not, I had to wait for you." She said, giggling hysterically. Brian groaned, but smiled a little wider.

" We're going to have a baby..." He said in awe. Mia gave him a look of pure love.

" What?" A deep voice from the doorway asked. Mia stiffened automatically. Brian tried looking over, but it was beyond his line of sight. He knew, and Mia knew, they were definitely in trouble.**  
><strong>


	3. My Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters. Sorry about only posting a little right now. This is my first story, so please cut me some slack. Don't worry, I'm learning the ropes. Please review! I need to know whether to continue publishing my stories or to give up... Even though there's not a chance in you-know-where I'm giving up! Thanks for reading and hopefully for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Confrontation<strong>

Mia jumped up from the bed, causing Brian to grimace in pain. Dom finally walked into view, and he looked mad. His white T-shirt was stained with what was probably Brian's blood, a vein protruded from his forehead, and his huge arms were crossed, possibly flaunting the amount of muscle he had. Brian felt drowning disappointment. Dom saved his life, and by repaying him, Brian got Mia pregnant. He felt sick with guilt.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Dom asked his sister harshly. Mia stood her ground, knowing Dom would never hurt her. She had a determined face, and her eyes shone with pride. Just like her brother. She grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the room. Brian's powder blue eyes followed them until the door blocked his view. Brian's thoughts started to drift, and the pain he now felt was slightly increased by the time Mia walked in without Dom. Brian's hopes dropped.

" Hey." _So stupid... _Brian thought to himself. Mia didn't look as if she were hurt, she was glowing with energy.

" Hi." She said, perching herself onto the edge of his bed. She seemed to read his mind.

" He's not mad at us. Secretly, I think he loves it." Mia said, laughing and giving Brian an encouraging look. Brian took her hand, and tugged her towards the empty spot next to him. She shook her head and pulled the warm blankets from Brian's bandaged torso. Brian looked down to see a decent size red blob on his side. Mia frowned, and left the room without a word. Brian just stared at his seeping injury. His stomach did a little flip, but he tried distracting himself. He wondered what Dom would say to him.

" It's bleeding again. I don't what to do." Mia's worried voice carried through the quiet room, jolting Brian from his thoughts. When he was little, he remembered his mom telling him that he bled easier than the other kids, when he attempted to ride a bike for the first time. Brian stared at the ceiling, wondering how much blood he could lose before he died. Dom walked in, still glowering from the unexpected news most likely, but there was an odd look in his eye. Brian had never seen it before on Dom. Fear.

" What's up?" Brian asked as nonchalant as he could, considering the own fear that crept through him. Dom didn't acknowledge him at all. He just analyzed the scarlet wrappings on Brian's stomach. He made a grand gesture to the wound.

" Fantastic. Why couldn't you just stay still?" He said rhetorically. Brian felt his face drop.

" Hemophilia. I bleed a lot more than everyone else." I explained as he rummaged through the desk on the far side of the small room.

" Making my day, aren't you Brian?" He asked. His voice outlined with anger. Brian closed his eyes, trying to imagine if he didn't go into the desert that day. If he just stayed with Mia that day, how different would everything be? Dom's heavy footsteps came closer towards Brian. A new and dangerous thought flashed in Brian's mind.

" Please, don't help me if your still mad. I know your waiting for an apology, but we didn't do anything wrong." Brian pleaded with a worried expression. Dom slammed the bandages back on the desk and stormed out of the room. Brian stared back up at the ceiling. Mia came back shortly after Dom left.

" What happened?" She asked, picking up Dom's medical supplies and laying them on the bed next to Brian.

" He was mad. I asked him not to replace that crap if he was mad, and I told him I wasn't sorry, because Mia, I'm not. I love you and her so much." Brian said, looking into Mia's eyes. She smiled.

" Her? You think it's a girl already?" She asked, carefully removing the old wrappings. Brian still flinched at her gentle touch.

" I know she is." He replied, wincing as the last of the bandages were removed. Only a few pieces of gauze was left. Mia's fingers were red already. She looked pale.

" I'll be right back." She said hurrying out of the room. Brian tried to block out the puking, and surprisingly, he succeeded. He fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued with disturbing images from the into the desert.


End file.
